


Just a bit of work time fun

by AylaRenee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, achievement hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaRenee/pseuds/AylaRenee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt i received on tumblr,<br/>Michael and Gavin are in the office when Gavin decides to be goofy.<br/>I dunno... I'm not good at this stuff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a bit of work time fun

“GAVIN YOU IDIOT!” Michael shouted at the brit in frustration and Gavin giggled. They were playing some stupid indie game for Rage Quit that Gavin and Michael were both terrible in. Gavin had discovered that in the game, his character could climb onto Michael’s character’s head. So, why not try it out in real life?

Sneaking up behind Michael, Gavin launched himself toward the redhead and tried to climb up on his shoulders. Although Michael actually didn’t mind Gavin being a goof, (he actually found it quite adorable) It did knock his controller out of his hand. Michael struggled for a minute and Gavin hung on tight. Suddenly, Michael stopped moving. The brit loosened his hold, thinking maybe Michael had given up, that is, until Michael flipped Gavin over his shoulder and made the brit land in his lap.

Gavin blushed a deep red, but before he could be too embarassed by the position he was in, Michael started giving him a noogie. “Mi-cool, no!” Gavin cried out as he tried to swat his hands away, “Help!” Ray walked in from the loud noise of Gavin’s pleas for help, saw what was happening, turned, and walked straight back out of the office, with just the words “TEAM MAVIN FOREVER.”

“Ray you traitor!” Gavin said and Michael laughed, loosening his grip and lightly pushing the brit back toward his seat. Gavin crossed his arm and started to pout. “Mi-cool, you’re so mean to me.” “Oh, shut up Gav.” Michael replied, shooting Gavin a smile to show him he wasn’t being serious. Slinging his arm around the other man’s shoulder, Michael squeezed Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder as the american picked up his controller and continued his game.

“Hey Mi-cool?”

“Yeah Gavin?”

“You’re my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, Sorry it’s so short :/ I tried to do a nice little fluff. But idk anymore guise.


End file.
